Its Just Too Late For Them
by musicormisery4105
Summary: It's been a few months since Aya has last saw Tally, David and the rest of the Cutters. The group is finally able to catch up at a party where Aya meets an unexpected visitor, much to Tally and David's surprise. Tally/David. PostExtras. Angst Warning!


Post Extra's One-Shot

**It's Just too Late**

_Its had been a few months since Aya has last saw Tally and David and the rest of the Cutters but Aya sometimes kept in touch with Tally. They ping each other every once and a while._

_Tonight is another one of the big parties that the Extra's were throwing and Tally, David, Shay and Fausto were coming together with Aya and Frizz._

**A/N:** I do not own "Uglies" or any of the rest of the Trilogy, or "Extras".

**

* * *

**

Aya was standing outside of one of the mansions waiting for Tally and David. Shay and Fausto had arrived together about 10 minutes earlier and Frizz, Hiro and Ren went to show them something that they had came up with after messing around with a whole bunch of tech stuff for a few days. Hiro and Ren were very excited about it. Aya had already seen it a few times and volunteered to wait for Tally and David to arrive.

"Hey." someone behind her said. Aya turned around to find a 20-year-old boy about 6" with black hair and intense brown eyes with flecks of gold in them staring at her.

"Uhh hi." Aya said. She didn't know who this guy was and why he was talking to her. But she WAS famous now so maybe that's why he was talking to her.

"Uhmm your Aya Fuse right?" the boy asked.

"Yeah." Aya replied.

"You're friends with Tally Youngblood right?" he said with hope in his voice.

"Yeah I helped her discover the Extra's. Well actually I discovered them and I convinced Tally, David, Shay and Fausto to stop blowing everything up." Aya laughed.

The boy chucked and then replied, "Sounds like Tally."

"So you know her?" Aya asked him.

"Yeah well I'm Zane. I'm—well—she is sort of my girlfriend…" He started but Aya cut him off.

"But your not…" Aya started to say that he wasn't David. David and Tally had gotten together at the Thousand Faces party and according to Tally everything between them was fine. Tally was cut off by another voice though.

"Hey Aya!" Tally called out from behind her.

Aya looked over Zane's shoulder and saw David and Tally walking toward them. Tally and David were walking close together, holding hands. Tally wore a short black strapless dress and David wore a formal silk jacket and formal black pants with a white button down shirt. They both looked happy.

"Hey Aya whose your friend?" Tally asked, she hadn't seen Zane's face yet.

"I can't believe you don't recognize me Tally-wa." Zane said flashing her a smile that immediately dropped when he saw that Tally and David were holding hands.

Aya watched as David noticeably tensed and Tally turned pale. She blinked her eyes a few time and then whispered, "Zane…"

"Hey Tally-wa." Zane said. He took a finger and stroked Tally's cheek. Tally flinched at his touch and pulled away leaning into David more who looked extremely threatened by Zane.

"But…you…I…watched…what?" Tally tired but was still too shocked to speak.

"Can we talk?" Zane asked Tally.

"I…uh…" Tally stuttered.

David looked at Zane and then back at Tally and then nudged Tally, "Go ahead, I'll wait here with Aya."

Tally smiled and gave him a small kiss which Zane frowned at and then Zane and Tally walked to the garden behind the mansion.

"Who's he?" Aya asked David.

David turned to look at Aya and then answered, "Did Tally not tell you about Zane?" he asked.

"No…she never told me about anyone she knew besides you, Shay, Fausto and Andrew. Well except for some guy that she used…" Aya cut herself off, finally understanding. This had to have been the guy that she kissed and then watched die. But the guy she kissed had died; Zane couldn't be the right guy, could he? "Wait a minute, Zane died, didn't he?" Aya asked David.

"Tally watched him die, or so she said…" David said.

"She got a sad look on her face when she talked about him but nothing else. She never told me his name I just kinda figured…" Aya said.

"Yeah Zane supposedly died in the Diego War, how could he be here now?" David wondered out-loud.

"Maybe he never really died. Maybe Tally just thought he did." Aya said.

"Maybe…" David muttered with a miserable look on his face.

**---**

Tally walked silently with Zane to the garden. She had so many questions, mainly, what was he doing here? How could he be here? He died, didn't he?

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." Zane started.

Tally nodded and then he continued. "Well after the Diego War I died, well sort-of. I was dead for a few days but they kept me in one of the rooms and some doctors were working on me or something and they said I just woke up." Zane explained.

Tally was speechless, so he never really died? Well what was he doing here?

"By the time I was released from the hospital you had already disappeared. I've spent the last 3 years trying to find you Tally. I'm okay now, I'm not crippled anymore. We can be together now!" Zane said happily.

Tally shook her head. "No Zane we can't, I'm with David now."

"I know you are but we…me and you…we're, we're good together Tally and I…I…I love you." Zane said grabbing her hand.

"Zane, no…don't say that. I love David; I have for a long time now. I still loved you for a long time after you died but I thought you were dead and I moved on. David and I are happy now and I love him. I'm sorry." Tally told him. Tally shook him away from her and ran from the garden where David and Aya were waiting.

"Tally!" David yelled out to her when he saw her coming. Tally ran to him and collapsed in his arms. "Are you okay?" David asked her. He was softly stroking her hair trying to calm her down. Even though she wasn't crying Tally was still in a shock and a little mad at Zane for thinking she would give up David for him.

"I…I'm okay." Tally answered him.

"What happened?" David asked.

"He told me to leave you for him but I said no because I love you David…" Tally whispered.

Tally watched as David looked her in the eyes for a moment and then pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you too Tally." David said as he pulled away to take a breath.

David and Tally hadn't noticed Aya was still standing there.

"Uh-hemm…" Aya said, trying to make herself noticed.

"Oh sorry Aya. I forgot you were there." Tally said.

"Well let's go we got a party to get too." Aya said cheerfully.

Tally nodded and the three of them walked together in the mansion. Tally felt a little bit bad about how things ended up with Zane but she was happy with David. It was as simple as that. Tally was happy. She was really, truly happy.

* * *

**Sorry to all the Zane fans out there...I liked Zane but I LOVE David and Tally as a couple. The idea just popped into my head this morning.**

**Review Please. :)**


End file.
